Very large data volumes often need to be handled and processed in the context of the operation of processes. These data volumes must be capable of being quickly acquired and assessed in terms of their effects on the process result, for example a workpiece to be fabricated. The goal of the invention is to monitor and/or optimize and/or analyze the process with regard to a great variety of criteria such as, for example, production accuracy, production speed, energy consumption, cycle times, process stability and/or process reliability, participating intelligent subsystems, or machine components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,636 B1 discloses a “cycle time analyzer” that enables monitoring of machine cycles. With this, it is possible to analyze machine conditions retrospectively. The machine operator thereby obtains a tool for discovering errors and for optimizing machine processes. This helps to reduce manufacturing costs and improve product quality. Its functionality, however, is limited to machine cycle analysis only.